Psionic abilities
Psionic Abilities is the magic used in most sci-fi settings. Psionic rules utilizes the psionic compendium which is a home authored PDF file shared among people in my roleplaying group. Midichlorians and psionic energy Psionic Abilities utilize "psionic energy" - A bogus word for magic which is partially supported by science. Modern science doesn't fully manage to describe how or why psionic energy exists - They do acknowledge that it's not an actual energy as understood by the same definition that applies to physics. Psionic powers are activated by midichlorians. Midichlorians are subatmoic - but seemingly biological organisms. These creatures form a symbiosis with a host by taking up residency within the host's cellular structure. Midichlorians do not appear to have an "agenda" and also lack distinctive individuality, but they must form some sort of hive-mind, and discoveries suggest that this hive-mind has much more cognitive power than a human brain. The hive mind appears to only be formed of the midichlorians in the same host, but it's unknown if some sort of "greater" hive mind exists. Discoveries support the theory that there may be multiple midichlorian-based hive minds active in the same host at the same time. There is currently very few facts about midichlorians, but most people adhere to the Penn-Theory, developed by Jean Penn's Great Grand Father, who stole most of it from the ancient Psionic Orders of the past; the Jedi and the Sith, who, despite their religious dispositions, made many great discoveries. The Penn theory dictates that every single midichlorian "thinks" that it IS in fact it's host, but some of them can be "corrupted" - much like data in a computer, changed into something that doesn't fit in the big picture. Fortunately, seeing as every midichlorian is essentially identical to the next (unless corrupted), it takes a lot to change that big picture, but when a midichlorian is changed, it can stop thinking that it is it's host, and adopt another identity or even a past or altered version of the host. Midichlorians that "agree" with each other, will form hive-minds. These hive-minds are often very dysfunctional, because they often do not entirely agree. The interesting part is, that while a Psionic's brain is important, because it controls the nerve system, and processes everything the body does, the midichlorians actually take over their host. They replace the host. The midichlorians eventually, if stimulated enough, will become a strong enough voice that many brain functions will cease to be important. The Jedi mastered the process of making themselves living hosts for their midichlorians, eliminating the need for their brain. Midichlorians are not limited to thinking within the spectrum of a human brain - And any emotions they "feel" are essentially them acting as they think their host would. This enabled the Jedi to reach a higher understanding and be "more" than just humans. The Jedi didn't understand that, while the process made them more rational, they were also slowly killing their own drive and overwhelming them selves with the ultimate truth - That everything they would ever experience would be but a grain of sand in a desert. This drowning truth often lead many Jedi towards the path of inactivity - Keeping them from taking action when necessary. The Sith were masters of oppressing the process of being taken over, but in the process, they would essentially invite their midichlorians to become corrupted. This was both a blessing and a curse - The Sith believed themselves to be truly free, but most Sith had a hundred different "personalities" within them, and when ever enough of them could form a majority about an emotion or an opinion, the Sith would be affected far beyond their own control, resulting in them ultimately losing control and of the growing idea that there is a "dark side". Midichlorians can be affected from anything a person does. Especially when people contradict their normal behavioural patterns, or when they experience something that shocks them, but especially other psionics can affect them. Psionics on their own are much less likely to suffer midichlorian corruption, but "ripples" in the psionic "layer" (theorized to be a dimension only partially perceivable by Psionics) - which are essentially midichlorians broadcasting their "identity", can affect any psionic. These ripples are often created when something that creates a large emotional response happens. Midichlorians essentially always "broadcast" their own identity - Somehow imprinting on everything around them, exactly what they are - Somewhat like data in a computer, basically being either a 0 or a 1, but the midichlorians are much more advanced of course, but can still summarize their entire being as simple as that. The ripples remain long after the host has passed through, and while it becomes "fainter" it will never fully be erased, described in the Penn theory as a stain on a wall, painted over hundreds of times, but always there, underneath. The real question to ask, is why midichlorians are affected this way - and how much of a problem it is. The Penn theory banks on the fact that the scream seems to have "reset" the ripples, or at least seriously buried them. It theorizes that it was MUCH worse prior to the scream, and that now, it's practically not a problem any more. Whether it will become a problem again, the theory doesn't do much to clarify. The theory goes in detail about how midichlorians can manipulate the fabric of reality through the psionic layer, but how they are limited by their hosts perception of the world - as well as how well the hosts has learned to work with their midichlorians. Psionics Psionics are people who can, to any extent, use psionic disciplines. Some people may be psionically awakened without ever being able to master any psionic disciplines. This doesn't make them psionics, but doesn't entirely make them non-psionics either. There are several classes of psionic mastery levels, but the rule of thumb is, that everyone starts at the first level, and many never move beyond it. Awakened Awakened is a sub-class of psionics who can't use psionic disciplines, but may for some reason inherently use a certain very specific psionic ability frequently. The Miraluka from Star Wars are a good example - they see using psionic detection abilities, and actually see better than the average human because of it, but they have no control over this ability, it's just something they do naturally. Psionic Initiate The lowest level of Psionic mastery constitutes having managed basic control of the most rudimentary psionic abilities of at least one psionic school. In mechanical terms though, a psionic initiate has 1 point of Psionic Potential and as a direct result starts with one free psionic discipline and one free rote to choose from among the abilities available within that discipline. Lore-wise, anyone who only has rudimentary mastery (or is thought to have only that) may be called a Psionic Initiate. Psionic Graduade This level of mastery is required to graduate from a Psionic Academy. Lore-wise, it refers to specifically that - Ocasionally someone who doesn't meet the mechanical requirements may slip through the needles' eye, at other times, students who have only just graduated might be much better. Mechanically, it refers to someone with two dots of psionic potential and at least two psionic disciplines. Psionic Adept A Psionic Adept is what one would call a professional psionic. Someone who is talented enough that they could make a living offering up their psionic powers. Mechanically, it's a psionic with three dots of Psionic Potential. Psionic Master A Psionic Master is someone who's mastery of psionic abilities is so great that they are considered as having reached the highest reasonably obtainable level of mastery. Typically Psionic Masters are the ones who teach in academies. Mechanically, it refers to someone with four dots of Psionic Potential. Psionic Prodigy A Psionic Prodigy is merely a mechanical title - Extremely few individuals ever reach this level of master, and lore-wise, conclusive tests have a hard time following and noticing the difference between levels beyond Psionic Master. There is a notable difference mechanically, in that Psionic Prodigy can reach Psionic Potencial level five. Psionic Demi-God A Psionic Demi-God is someone who has done the nearly impossible - By reaching the sixth level of Psionic Potential, which is only possible through occult means, or to some select few species or through the use of Psi-Tech, the fifth and final level of the advanced Psionic Disciplines becomes available. Rules d20 In the D20 system we use a spell compendium on this wiki. Psionic attribute The psionic attribute is an eleventh attribute, which starts at 10, but you do not get extra attribute points at character creation. Your psionic attribute must yield a modifier equal to the psionic discipline level you would like to cast spells from. Psionic chipset A psionic chipset is the norm for post-scream psionics. These chips offer a bonus to the psionic attribute and enable the psionic to load rote-tech. Rote-tech Rote-tech is psitech that offers a temporary rote - You can't permanently learn a rote from rote-tech, and rote typically only works for certain spells and doesn't offer the full benefit of a rote. Depending on what psionic-chipset you're sporting, you can have fewer or more rote-tech. Rote-tech only lowers the DC of combat casting (and general casting), nothing more. Rote-tech is only available up to level 3, and never in advanced disciplines. Energy is the bread-winner when it comes to available rote-tech. 'Active spells' A psionic can have a number of active spells equal to their psionic attribute modifier, but every spell they have as a rote (including variants) they can have one free issue active of. Psionic disciplines The psionic disciplines are extra skills. Again, the psionic doesn't get extra skill points at character creation. You unlock a new psionic level for every two ranks bought in a psionic discipline skill. You can advance your psionic discipline skills beyond your current spell level limit set by your psionic attribute, it still benefits your dice rolls, it just doesn't grant you access to new spell levels. You can combine spells, but when doing that, you use the psionic discipline that is lowest of the two for your diceroll. If you have a rote in one of them, but not the other, you may use the higher of the two and if both are rotes, you gain further advantages described in DC. Advanced disciplines Advanced disciplines differ from normal disciplines in that the caster can only use rotes. Energy The most combat-friendly psionic discipline. Energy manipulates actual energy as indicated by the obscure name. Mind Perhaps the signature discipline of psionics - Power of the mind. Life One of the most important psionic disciplines - Until recently also very difficult to master, but the recent scream seems to have loosened it up. Power of biology. Time Time is an advanced discipline - Slightly beyond the human ability to comprehend, time offers only insight, even on higher levels, breaking the typical advancement pattern of spells. Space Space is a seriously misunderstood psionic discipline - many psionics don't understand that space is actually a separate discipline, because space can't be used "alone", many think that it's just a signature of general psionic "mastery", but some schools have finally started recognizing it as a separate discipline. Psionic Rotes You gain a rote at the same level, that you unlock when you buy a new level in a psionic discipline. Rotes allow you to cast a spell at a DC 10 (except level one spells which can be cast as long as you don't roll a 1 on the dice), and outside of combat (or other extremely stressful situations) you can cast them without rolling. When using the spells on a willing subject, provided the spell isn't going to linger for very long, the spell is also free. Example: Bob has a rote in creating a mental shield. Bob knows he is going to trigger a psi-tech object that will fry the brain of everyone nearby, so he decides to put a mental shield on himself and his partner. Seeing as he has a rote, and he isn't in a particularly stressful situation, he can do it for free, because he will only maintain the spell for a short time. Rotes represent spells your character actually "knows" by heart. Rotes are hard to get, but they are also extremely useful. Rote-tech Rote-tech is psitech that offers a temporary rote - You can't permanently learn a rote from rote-tech, and rote typically only works for certain spells and doesn't offer the full benefit of a rote. Depending on what psionic-chipset you're sporting, you can have fewer or more rote-tech. Rote-tech only lowers the DC of combat casting (and general casting), nothing more. Rote-tech is only available up to level 3, and never in advanced disciplines. Energy is the bread-winner when it comes to available rote-tech. Rolling to cast a spell When you roll to cast a spell, you roll a d20 and add your relevant psionic discipline skill modifier, which is your ranks, plus any bonus from relevant psitech, plus your modifier from psionic attribute. DC The DC per spell level increases by 5 starting at 10 at level 1, making 35 the maximum DC for ordinary spells. Advanced disciplines start at 15 how ever, but follow the same advancement pattern. When combining spells, the DC is increased by the difference between the highest spell used and the lowest spell used in level - Though this is waivered if both are rotes. Rules d10 Spells for Psionics are described in the Psionic Compendium. The basic rules are found below. Psionic Potential Psionic Potential is a merit. It cannot be bought to a higher level than the subject's resolve. If the subject's resolve isn't high enough to accommodate the current psionic level, then the psionic levels that should be unavailable become so, temporarily, until the resolve rating is restored. Psionic Potential level 1 must be acquired at character creation if buying further dots later is going to be an option - Unless the character uses occult means to acquire access to Psionic Potential later on. Psionic Disciplines Every point bought in Psionic Potential unlocks a Psionic Discipline point. Each discipline has 5 levels, but the character cannot obtain a level in Psionic Discipline, higher than their current level of Psionic Potential. Psionic Disciplines, may at the storytellers discretion be available as separate purchases, or they may not be. If they are available, they cost 3 experience per extra dot. Advanced Disciplines Depending on the setting, certain disciplines may count as "advanced", which means they may either only be learned by acquiring access to certain occult knowledge, or at the very least that they must be one dot lower than the highest non-advanced discipline, unless the Psionic reaches Psionic Potential 6, at which point this restriction is lifted. Psionic Abilities Each level of any given Psionic Discipline will unlock several Psionic Abilities. These abilities are often referred to as "spells", because this is much more common lingo, or terminology if you will, in roleplaying games. All Psionic Abilities cost at least one Psionic Point (often called "Mana" - again, more popular lingo) to activate, and in order to do so, the would be user rolls resolve+Psionic Discipline level (not the level of the Psionic Ability, but the current level of the given ability). Rotes A rote constitutes extended mastery of a specific Psionic Ability - allowing the Psionic to add their Psionic Potential to the dice-roll and waiver the Psionic Point cost of the most basic version of the Psionic Ability in question - as long as it isn't used offensively (the cost only vanishes when used on voluntary targets, inanimate targets or on the Psionic personally). Psionic Rotes are closely guarded secrets of successful psionics. Psionics can easily teach rotes to each other, and they are frankly not that hard to learn, but a psionic will rarely naturally develop more than a single psionic rote per discipline level - which means they have to learn psionic rotes from other sources - The game master should enforce that these sources be discovered in order to learn new rotes. Psionic Points Psionic Points are equal to resolve+Psionic Potential+total amount of Psionic Discipline points. At the Storyteller's discretion, if the player's are allowed to buy as many dots in Psionic Disciplines as they want, the Storyteller can limit the formula to +1 for each unlocked Psionic Discipline instead or +1 for each unlocked and an additional +1 for each one that reaches the fifth dot. Psionic Threshold - Self A character can have a number of spells active on them equal to their stamina+psionic power. Psionic Threshold - Active The number of active spells a psionic can have a number of spells active equal to composure+resolve. Psionic Threshold - Spells per turn You can cast a number of spells per turn equal to your composure. Spells The spells listed here will follow an advancement pattern, which is: 'Cantrips' These are very basic spells that do not require an actual discipline level to use. 'Basic Telekinesis' You can telekinetically manipulate an object within sight. You count as if having a strength rating equal to your psionic modifier. This does allow a psionic to "draw" items at range, but has no other combat application. Without mastery of spaces, it's not very accurate and requires as much concentration as manually picking something up. 'Basic Telepathy' On a willing subject (or an unconscious one), through intense concentration, you can have limited telepathic options, such as reading surface thoughts and speaking telepathically - though conversation is very awkward. 'Sense parasiticals' You slowly become aware of all lifeforms that inhabit your own body. Through extreme concentration and some time, you can use this to identify harmful parasites, bacteria, vira and so on in a patient, but only through comparison. You need actual medical knowledge for this to be useful. 'Self-diagnosis' Given enough time, you can slowly scan a biological entity to find injuries. The only advantage of this, is that you can see injuries that are not visible to the naked eye. You do not suddenly become aware that the subject is actually missing their liver, if you're not aware where the liver (or equivalent) should be in the subject. 'Discerning matter' You can identify components that you're familiar with - essentially you can track certain materials. You need to be very familiar with the material. Short of having a faily pure sample, you're not going to be able to tell the things apart, unless you're a chemist. 'Dream visions' You occasionally have dream visions. It's based on a luck roll if you want to have a vision, otherwise the GM can impose them on you. The visions can be anything from a very unlikely future, to someone's past or even something that is going on. A maximum of one vision per full rest, if requested. Observe You gain a bonus, negate certain penalties or set a certain condition for yourself - Or plainly become aware of certain things. Manipulate You can manipulate (read: alter depending on degree of success) your given subject. This includes conventional shielding. Defend You can negate other people's attempts at manipulating you with the same powers. Transform You can outright transform something from one thing in your domain to another. No matter what, living creatures can only be partially transformed, and depending on the magnitude of what you wish to transform, you may need more time to do it. Creation You can create things within your domain from nothing. Energy The energy school features manipulation of acknowledged energy forms, exception "solid" energies. Level 1 You can observe energies. Night vision This type of night vision enables you to basically ignore low-light penalties, because you can easily observe the small amounts of light that are present. You do so magically, and this means that you do not suffer any ill effects from being exposed to bright lights. Doesn't work in total darkness. Effect: You ignore low-light penalties. Thermal vision Similar to night vision, but allows you to see heat, which can in certain cases be an advantage, though it's also very possible that many things will elude your sight. Effect: In some cases, you can see targets that you may not see. Detect energy You can detect energy within objects you can see and will know what ever you wish about it. You can use this to gain an advantage when diagnosing equipment that is broken, if the problem is faulty wiring for instance. Effect: Potentially offers a bonus of +5 to dice rolls that involve detecting energy levels in attempts to diagnose problems with equipment. Sense the bowstring The psionic can focus on stored energy, which can in some cases allow the psionic to detect traps. Effect: +5 to perception to detect such. Only works with appropriate traps, such as pitfalls, bear traps and spring loaded items, ect. Level 2 At the second level, the psionic can now manipulate energies. Shield The psionic shields something that the psionic has immediate physical contact with (if not himself, the object may be 1 point in size per discipline level in energy plus one in size for each positive modifier in psionic attribute), against a certain type of energy. Effect: The shield will soak HP damage of the specific energy type, equal to it's rating, but after soaking a total amount equal to it's rating, the shield will falter. Protects only against things that would outright deal damage. Reduce output The psionic can reduce the output of certain energy types. The DC for this type of spell is open-ended (naturally with a minimum of the required DC to cast a spell of this level). Effect: Reduce severity of environmental energy source (can cause a machine to short out because the outlet no longer provides enough juice or allow someone to touch an electrified object. In this particular case, the GM will set a DC to achieve the desired effect. Can be used to prevent something from overheating. 'Hiding in plain sight' The psionic attempts to become somewhat transparent and/or inaudible (will require two spells to do both!). Effect: As a minimum, the psionic adds a +2 bonus to stealth if the target is an "individual", but only if the reduced output matches the detection methods of potential observers. For each 5 above the target DC, the stealth bonus is increased by +1. Stealth can generally be achieved in many ways, but lowering sound and light emission are obvious methods. 'Slow down' The psionic slows a target down. Effect: Slow target by 3 points of speed, and one additional speed per 2 above the target. 'Rubber bullets' The psionic reduces the effectivity of a weapon by manipulating the energies that weapon utilizes. Effect: Reduce damage of weapon - Downgrade by one dice-type, and one additional point of damage per 2 above the target. 'Pin down' The psionic actively weighs down someone. Effect: You can set a physical DC of 10 +1 for each time you beat the spell DC by 2, that the target has to beat every time they wish to take a physical action. 'Parachute' The Psionic falls like a feather - except somehow without actually slowing down. Effect: Reduce falling damage. For each dice of falling damage the caster wants to negate, the caster needs 2 above the DC. Increase output The psionic increases the output of certain energy types. The DC for this type of spell is open-ended (naturally with a minimum of the required DC to cast a spell of this level). Effect: Increase an energy source to a desired level. The GM sets a DC in this particular case. Can be used to render heat vision ineffective by raising the room temperature, to power up an object even though there isn't enough power, keep warm in a cold environment or cause a zippo-lighter to perfectly illuminate a room. 'Boost Speed' The Psionic speeds something up. Effect: Increase speed by 3 and one additional speed per 2 above the target DC. 'Jumping jack' The psionic is capable of bounding leaps. Effect; Increase jump distance by 1 meter per 2 above DC. Increase natural jump distance by doubling it, on a successful athletic check, regardless of how much above the spell DC the caster has acquired. 'Hellfire' The Psionic Effect: Increase damage by upgrading the dice type to next type. Adds +1 damage per 2 points the DC is beat by. 'Level 3' The psionic gains the ability to negate incoming energy spells. Nothing more. 'Counter-spell - Energy' The energy psionic knows how energy spells are woven and can - real time - reverse the process. Effect: You roll versus the other psionic and need to beat or match their roll. 'Level 4' The psionic becomes the walking embodiment of the butterfly effect. Not as the theory goes though, but by literally being able to turn the flick of a butterfly's wings into a hurricane. 'Adapter' The psionic converts one kind of energy into another, without an actual conduit. Effect: Most machines will have some sort of redundancies to protect against things like this, but hypothetically, a generator could be turned into a heater, a heater can be turned into a generator and there are generally many more options. It's not an instant transition - The GM will determine the DC (beyond spell requirements), but any success will indicate a yield. 'Infinite power' The psionic converts a simple flick of their hands, or a subtle vibration of their fingers, into a directed energy attack, which can take the form of anything from a ball of air to a ball of lightning. The psionic cannot create fire if there is nothing flammable, but they can create intense heat. Effect: Different types of damage, but same result - Succeeding on casting the spell yields in a 1d4 damage, but the psionic upgrades the damage type for each 2 they are above the DC.